


Winter Blend

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Steve, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex Pollen, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: It burns, his mouth tasted sickly sweet. Steve’s eyes darkened as he gazed at you, a fire in his gut. It didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t help but think that he was too desperate to care. He’s going to take what he wants, what he’s always wanted.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	Winter Blend

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at dark Steve-I wanted to give back to a part of the fandom that I have been really enjoying lately, have fun and happy holidays! Please heed the tags as always

You had just come back from a holiday party, Steve inviting you back to his place to watch a Christmas movie. The rapid change from the cold outside to his heated apartment had you feeling flush, along with cider that warmed your bones. 

“Let me take your coat,” Steve stood behind you, his hands passing over your arms as he gathered your coat. If things went to plan, hopefully you wouldn’t be needing it for a while. God, it was just killing him to have you in his apartment. You’d visited before, but never alone. The temptation had him aching, he could just take you now and there would be no one to stop him, he could have you. 

But, if there was anything Steve had learned in his century of living it was that sex was a lot more fun when the dame was a willing participant. He wanted you to feel as desperate as he has for you. He knew that you were attracted to him, most women were. Yet your attraction was very shy, he could have missed it if he wasn’t paying attention closely. 

Steve noticed the way that you looked at him in the gym, how you had a hard time looking into his eyes without getting flustered. He could hear your heart race at just the faintest of touches, or when he would stand close to you. But it didn’t compare to the way his body reacted to yours. 

Natasha had made you wear this tight red number tonight, your lips painted to match. He wanted to lift you over his shoulder you and carry you all the way home when he saw you in that dress, his cock half hard in his jeans. He knew this was going to be a night of torture and a true test of his patience. It would all be worth it in the end though. 

“Steeeeve let's watch a movie, I wanna watch The Santa Claus,” You collapsed on his couch, heels still on. 

Steve kneeled in front of the couch to take off your heels, “Oh yeah, you gonna make any room for me?” He grinned at you. He loved seeing you let loose like this, normally much more reserved just a couple of drinks really lowered your guard. He liked seeing you vulnerable for him. 

You felt your heart flutter with his big hand wrapping around your ankle, gently sliding off your heel with his other hand. You groaned once your foot was free, you really hated wearing heels. You knew you were playing a dangerous game dressed like this coming alone to a man’s apartment, but this wasn’t just any man - it was Steve Rogers. If you could trust yourself around a man alone like this it would be him. 

Too lazy to move Steve manipulated your body so that your legs were draped across his lip, easily lifting them up with one hand. You hummed as he threw a blanket over your laps, snuggling into the soft fabric. “Alright doll I’ll let you find the movie. I’m sure you can work this better than I can,” He handed you the remote.

Steve’s hand rested comfortably on top of your thigh, his fingertips tracing over your tights. You weren’t paying attention as you searched for the movie, how your skin seemed to radiate heat from his touch. The blanket had another purpose, he needed something to conceal the hard on that was raging in his jeans. He could feel himself losing control, not quite sure if it was the drug or his own desire. He just had to wait for it to hit you. 

“Next year we should watch all the Christmas movies together, I bet you haven’t seen them all yet.” You suggested.

“I think I’d like that, but we have to watch the classics too.” Steve smiled softly at you. His heart warmed knowing that you were thinking of next year, of a future with him. He knew you were probably just thinking of your friendship, you had no idea what he had in store for you. If it was up to Steve this time next year you’d be married with a baby or a baby on the way, but he still wanted to do some things right. 

It would take you some time to warm up to him but you would eventually, and before you knew it you would be in love with him. He’d be sure of it. He needed for you to love him, it was too painful loving you like this without you returning the feelings. 

Something about putting the drug in your drink didn’t feel completely right, but he felt it was ultimately justified. What other options did he have? He needed you and he couldn’t wait anymore. He would take good care of you, make you happy. Besides you were just as lonely as he was, he heard you tell Nat about it. If anything he was doing you a favor. 

“Steve could you turn down the heat, or turn down the fire, it feels stuffy in here,” You squirmed under the blanket. 

Steve chuckled at your confused words, “What do you feel hot honey?” He looked down at you with fake concern. He knew how this worked. First the heat settled in, then heightened your sensitivity. Once the heat consumed you the desire came next, the desire to fill or be filled, so strong all inhibitions would be loss. And then he would make you his. 

The only thing that worried him was whether it would hit him before you, he had to give himself a higher dose with the serum and he didn’t quite know how it would affect him. It would be easier for you to accept him if he was also drugged. It was a relief when the fever began to set in. 

“Doll, gonna move you for a second. Check the thermostat, s’feeling hot in here.” 

“See, I told you Stevie,” You pouted. He only grunted in reply, trying to ignore you. 

“The heat isn’t on, let me open a window,” He said lowly. He felt like he was being suffocated by his own want, he needed to taste you, cum inside your sweet pussy. Steve didn’t hold back his groan of frustration. 

Something about the way Steve was acting made you feel a certain way, and you couldn’t help but stare at his ass as he walked over to the window. He rolled up the sleeves of his sweater to expose his forearms, you found yourself growing wet at the sight of that alone. Fuck, he looked good in a sweater but not that good. Something was off. 

“Ugh, I don’t feel good,” You rolled on to your stomach. 

Steve turned to look at you, his eyes darkening. You were a pretty site like that, practically presenting yourself for him on his couch. “Doll, do you think we ate something?” He still had to act like he was worried. 

“Ah maybe, I don’t know-I feel so hot, maybe we should call someone. This doesn’t feel right,” Your words were rushed as you spoke, breathless. 

“Don’t you think maybe we should wait it out, what if it’s contagious.” Steve replied. He walked back over to you, lifting his sweater over his head. “Sorry doll, s’too hot to wear this thing anymore. I know it isn’t proper.” 

You couldn’t really focus on what he was saying as he took off his shirt, your mind was set on one thing. You needed a cock inside you, your pussy was clenching on air and it hurt. But that was way too embarrassing to tell Steve, the man who told other people off for using curse words. But he just looked so good, you never realized he had chest hair either but it was doing things to you. 

He came to kneel at your side, “Honey I can see you struggling, tell me what’s going on.” He brushed back sweat dampened hair from your forehead, directing your gaze to look up at him. 

Your eyes went elsewhere first, stopping at the bulge that was almost right in front of your face. The outline of his dick in his jeans was unmistakable. You let out a frustrated moan, squeezing your thighs together. “I need-” You shake your head, you couldn’t say that. Captain America I need your cock? Definitely the most embarrassing sentence your mind has ever concocted. 

Steve knew exactly what you needed, too far gone to care he began undoing his belt. Your hand shot out to stop him, apparently you had a stronger willpower than he thought. “Wait Steve, we can’t do this. I should go home, you’re not yourself-I’m not myself.” 

He let out a frustrated growl, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this honey, wanted you.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Your brain couldn’t process it. There was no way you could accept a man like Captain America wanted you in that way. 

“Doll, I can spend all night proving it to you if you’d like.” He quickly shot back with a smirk. But soon his gaze turned serious, “I don’t think I can hold back, something tells me if we don’t get this out of our system now the burn will settle in our bones and never leave,” He rasped. 

You didn’t want him to be, but once he said it you just knew he was right. 

“Please, just say yes before I do something we’ll both regret.” Steve pleaded. You had never seen him this desperate, his voice so thick with a need you never would’ve imagined he had. 

“Okay,” You said softly. 

Steve was manhandling you into his grasp seconds later, his lips seeking yours as his hands groping you over your dress. “Ah yess,” He moaned your name, pressing you tight against his bare chest. 

He lifted you easily over his shoulder, taking you straight to his bedroom. You squealed as he smacked your ass, missing the proud grin on his face. 

“Steve!” 

“C’mon honey, if we’re gonna do this at least let me have a little fun.” He squeezed your ass again, making you squirm. “I bet your sweet pussy is drooling for me huh, soaking those pretty little panties right up.” 

“Mmmph,” You muffled your whine with your hand, fuck his words had you in shambles. Who knew Steve Rogers could say such filthy things. 

He set you on his bed and rushed to undo his jeans, his blue eyes not leaving yours as he undressed. He left his boxer briefs on, his bulge all the more apparent. He crawled over you on the mattress, greedily stealing kisses as his hand made its way in between your thighs. “You’re wearing too much honey, must be so hot.” 

“Please, take it off,” You flipped yourself over on your stomach, you didn’t think you had the strength or dexterity to pull on that zipper. 

Steve wanted to tear the dress off your skin, but he was also a little sentimental. It would be a real treat to see you wear it again. He shimmied the dress down over your hips, cradling your body in his hands. “Fuck-” He cursed, seeing the lacey number you were wearing underneath. Matching bra and panties with a garter holding up your stockings, with the most tempting crimson lace. It was for him, he knew it. _You wanted this to happen_. 

“Oh doll, you make a man feel like he’s unwrapping the greatest gift. Look at you,” Steve coos. 

You turn your head that was pressed against the sheets, lashes fluttering as you look up at him hovering over you from behind. You moaned as you felt yourself gush, shutting your eyes as a wave of unbridled need hit you. “Please Stevie, please I need you,” You inched your hips up, spreading your thighs.

“Hmm you want me to take you just like this huh?” He pulls the fabric of your ruined panties to the side, meeting no resistance as he slides two fingers into your needy pussy. “Aw baby, you need my dick real bad. Your pretty pussy is dripping right onto my fingers.” He teased you. You were like a little peach ripe for the taking, sweet and juicy all for him. 

God who knew Steve had all this in him, you would’ve expected him to be as vanilla as they come. But instead he seemed to know all the right words to ruin you for anyone else. You whined out his name again, it seemed to be the only real word your brain could make out now. It was unfair how composed he seemed to be, damn his self control. 

You were too dazed to notice how much he was panting, the catches of emotion in his voice, his cock twitching in the confines of navy fabric. “No sweetheart, I can’t have you like this. At least not the first time, gotta see your pretty face when I make you cum.” In his words he spoke of a future promise, after this Steve wasn’t letting you go. 

He easily flipped you on your back, a devilish grin on his face when he sees your already debauched expression. He kisses you again, his tongue possessively claiming your hot little mouth. He makes sure to leave a mark on your neck, sucking hard over your pulse point. He feels your hands touch his chest, gliding lower to tug on the waistband of his underwear before he stops you.

“Don’t,” His voice is gruff. “I’m in control here honey, don’t make me tie your wrists to the bed.” His hold on you is rough, almost bruising. The darkness within him is just edging at the surface ready to escape. 

“I need you,” You say. You reluctantly drop your hands from his waist, bringing them back up to anchor on his shoulders. 

Steve presses his forehead against yours, his hot breath fanning your face. “I know.” He’s smiling again, can’t help himself at hearing those words from you. 

Your lingerie doesn’t get the same treatment as the dress, Steve tearing open your bra and palming at your tits while his other hand tears open your panties. “Shit, you’re even better than I imagined. So perfect doll,” He praises. His pupils are blown out at the site of your exposed pussy, seeing how swollen and wet you are because of him. _He did this_. 

You’re getting so frustrated you want to touch yourself, try and fill your cunt that keeps clenching on air. Steve slaps your hand away, growling. “Honey I said I’d take care of you, now be patient.” Next time he’ll have to punish you for being so ungrateful and bratty, he knew you were needy but you had to trust him. 

It was a husband’s job to take care of his wife, you weren’t his wife yet-but he would make that happen soon. Once you had his cock in you Steve was sure it would shut you up, unable to focus on anything else except for the feeling of him inside you. 

You were still impatient and you whined his name, “Needy thing,” He called you. “Was gonna taste you but it looks like you can’t even wait for that, just need my cock to fill you up huh sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Steve,” You pant, looking up at him with your doe eyes. 

“Well, I can’t say no to that request. If my girl needs me, I’m gonna take care of her.” His hand rests on the side of your face, so hot against your skin. 

A rush of feelings bloomed in your heart from his words, something you never thought Steve would call you. It was so unreal you had never imagined anything like it for yourself, but you wanted it. You wanted to be Steve’s girl. 

Steve preened as you gazed at his cock, eyes wide and full of lust. His hands held your thighs apart as he coated his cock in your wetness. Even with how ready you were for him he knew it wouldn’t be an easy fit. He groaned as he pressed the head of his cock past your entrance, with you gasping for air underneath him. “That’s it honey, just relax for me.” He cooed, feeling your pussy stretch around him. 

With one hand holding your hip and the other bracing himself on the headboard Steve began to cant his hips, slow at first to let you get used to the size of him. He’d break you later, for now he wanted to pour out every ounce of love he had for you into your sweet body. The mattress creaked with the force of his thrusts, his room filling with your sounds of passion. He wanted to remember every noise, every expression - especially for the first time he made love to you. 

“Steve-mmph, why does it feel so good Steve? Don’t stop. Ohhh,” You let out another moan. 

“You like it don’t you? Like me filling your tight pussy, I don’t think another man could make you feel this way could he?” He waited for your response. 

You knew if you said yes he would be mad, but you also knew he was right. There was no one else that could measure up to him. “No.” 

“Good, that’s right honey. Because you’re my girl, you always have been,” Steve claims possessively, his eyes wild and dark. 

You can’t think with the way he’s moving inside of you, his cock keeps hitting a spot no one has ever found before and you already feel like you’re gonna cum. “Ah-yes. I’m yours.” 

Steve growls, pressing his chest against yours and lifting your thighs as he begins to fuck you faster. His thumb finds its way to your clit, rubbing furiously. You were so good for him, he had to make you cum. You earned it by saying such pretty things, you earned his cum too. He’d give that little present to you soon. 

“Steve I’m-” You couldn’t finish your sentence as you moaned, just on the cusp of an orgasm.

“I know, sweetheart. You can cum right on my cock, just let it go.” 

You cry out as he presses hard against your clit, your pussy clenching around his cock. “Fuck-shit,” Steve curses. He didn’t want to cum this soon but your pussy is milking it out of him. He can’t stop himself as he shoots hot cum inside of you, riding it out as he rocks his hips against you. He’d been saving that one for you too, at least a week now. There had to be a lot, he could feel what a mess he had made of you. 

If you weren’t broken before you were now, absolutely ruined from him - your body felt like a cinder block against the mattress. Limp and exhausted as he gathered you into his arms, his cock still inside you as he softened. Steve sighed in relief, the hazy fuzzy feeling of the drug finally leaving his system. He pet your hair and gave you a soft kiss, holding you tighter against him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t take you out to dinner first doll,” He murmured. 

“Maybe some other time,” You cupped his face. He leaned into your touch, smiling at you with so much happiness in his blue eyes. 

“Soon. You know I can’t let a girl like you go that easily.” 

“Oh yeah?” You were surprised he’d want to do this again, fantasy and reality felt blurred from the haze of the drug. 

Steve’s gaze turned serious, “My ma always said, you see the love of your life and you don’t let her go. Honey, I’m not letting you go.” And he was a man of his word. This time would be the first of many. 


End file.
